


My Lil Bean

by TheRando



Category: Ted Nivison - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Just cute shit for the most part, M/M, idk how to do tags ;-;
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRando/pseuds/TheRando
Summary: You are a fledgling content creator in the hub of content, LA. One day, you get a friend request on Discord from Ted Nivison. It only goes uphill from here.aka some cute shit bc i dont want to make smut rn
Relationships: Ted Nivison/Male reader
Kudos: 7





	My Lil Bean

**Author's Note:**

> Yo. I haven't seen any male reader fluff fics in a while, so slap my ass and call me a mechanical pencil im gonna make one.

oh boy. time for a fun one. if any of you horny mfs came here for smut, this story is most likely not for you. anyways, ill probably update pretty often if school doesnt get in the way. so, e. 


End file.
